A private branch exchange (PBX) is a telephone network that serves a business or an office. A virtual PBX (vPBX) allows a business or office to be served by a PBX system hosted on remote servers. The service can be provided through a combined voice network (e.g., telephone network) and data network (e.g., Internet). Subscribers of virtual PBX services create and maintain subscriber accounts with the virtual PBX service provider over the Internet. Each service account can be charged as services are provided by the virtual PBX service provider and used by the account subscriber. Online credit card transactions and other online payment services can be utilized by account subscribers to pay for the services.
Different types of fraud attacks can occur with respect to online payment and account usage, causing financial and reputation damage to the service provider and the defrauded subscribers. For example, a fraudster may sign up for a PBX service account using a stolen credit card; the fraudster may not be genuinely interested in obtaining or paying for the PBX services, but only intends to take advantage of the service provider's credit card verification process for free. In another scenario, a fraudster may use a fake identity to open an account, use the services, but refuse to pay for the services. In yet another scenario, a fraudster may use an unauthorized credit card to open an account and use the service without the credit card owner's authorization, and the credit owner subsequently can dispute the charges for the services to obtain a charge-back. In yet another scenario, a fraudster may be a potential customer who opens multiple trial accounts with free services, but refuse to upgrade to a paid service after the trial period has ended.
Fraud prevention measures, if implemented, should minimize the adverse impact and reduce any inconvenience on existing customers and operational costs for the service providers.